Bakushipping Poetry
by Tsuki no Kodomo
Summary: A collection of short poems with elements of Tendershipping, Gemshipping, Geminishipping and all around Bakushipping. Enjoy.
1. Kurna

**_Kurna_**

A bell

Tolling for us

For us

A sea of music and air

A world open to our hands

And if I want the world

You would promise me the world

And if I want time

You would ask only how much

And if I want you

And if all I want is you

I know you are mine

And you would have it no other way.

* * *

_A/N: The first of a short line of Bakushipping poems that I'll be submitting… This was meant to be from Ryou to Bakura, with their relationship being somewhat more lighthearted… So I hope you enjoyed, as short and sweet as it is. Tendershipping is love._

PS - FF.N kills formatting, so this isn't as... nice as I wish it was. -sob- Sorry.  



	2. Lost on the World

_Lost on the World_

To the world you are a thief

To the world he is a business man

The world does not know you

They do not know well enough to see what you are

A lover,

A guardian

A protector

Beauty

Roguish perhaps

But that is more beauty than they know

You, willing to go a night without sleep

You, who would sit outside my door

You, who would listen to me cry and not feel pity

Not pity, but regret

Regret that I would lock you out, though I need you most.

The world does not know him

They do not know well enough to see what he is

The true thief

He would steal my heart

He would hold me captive

His charms would woo me

His eyes light a strange fire

Composed, he is, more than all

But his weakness is still his strength

His love has little comparison

He is my captor

As you are my captor

And yet, both of you would submit to me

I am no master, and yet you would call me as such

And only for you and he would I accept that title

For if you wish for me to own you

Then eternity is ours, with you to carry out my whims

And my whims will forever be you.

* * *

_  
A/N: The second in a line of Bakushipping poetry… This poem makes more sense knowing the content of my soon to come fanfiction "Fractured", but I think it's still generally easy to see who is speaking, and who is being spoken about… -Ahem- Aside from that Bakura is the 'business man'. I hope you enjoyed. And yes, the formatting is still dead. (Damn you, FF.N! You make poetry cry!)  
_


	3. Blood and Gold

_Blood & Gold_

A candle lit

Tears, or rain?

It burns in the window

Sometimes I can't tell

It waits, with stone-like patience

Where is the world?

We can't cry for this

What have we lost?

It was destined to come, yet it is hard

I reach for air

There's no return

I reach for air

In a beautiful beam of blood

But air won't come

Blood and gold

I can breathe

Waiting… waiting…

But it's not the same

And still knowing

It's not with you

You won't return.

* * *

_A/N: The third in a line of Bakushipping poetry being submitted. Formatting is still dead, which sucks because this is the piece that's formatting is most important… I hope the meaning and the separations still get across. This poem, like Lost on the World, makes more sense if you know the content of Fracture. If you really don't understand, feel free to message me, and I will do my best to explain.  
_


	4. Libra

_Libra_

Yin and yang

Light and dark

Benevolence and cruelty

This is all we mean to them.

But there is more.

Should we die, our souls weighed

On Anubis' mighty scales

Our souls cannot be weighed one at a time.

One would be lighter than the feather,

Yes.

But one would weigh heavily

It would mean a permanent death.

The literal jaws of death.

While one would live in glorious eternity,

The other would rest in the stomach of the hippo.

If our souls were weighed together

Your light, your purity

With my darkness, my sin

Together we would match the feather

Together we can pass.

For that is the beauty of your soul

That is the sin of mine.

I would not risk you for that cause,

I daren't mention it to you,

You would give, if it meant perpetuity.

You would only smile at me.

Forever.

Holding out a small, delicate hand

Your eyes alight with trust.

You would take my dirty face in your hands

And never leave me

And therein lay my love

My love for my light

The yin to my yang

The benevolence to counteract my sin.

You are the sheep,

I am the wolf,

But I will always guard you.

* * *

_A/N: Hoping you all have a loose grasp on the concepts of Ancient Egyptian 'afterlife' so you understand the idea of this poem, but otherwise it's just pure Tendershipping fluff. I hope you enjoy._


	5. Diabound's Wings

_Diabound's Wings_

A cloud of gold

Crosses heated ground

a hand reaches and

pulls a cloaked figure up

behind him.

Glitter golds

bangles and gems

they didn't belong,

yet they did:

all treasures on

his treasure.

Arms wrap around his waist

trusting him to get them out

hooves speed faster

through an ocean of heat

of sand.

"They're coming,"

a whisper against his ear

hardly louder than the wind;

they know what they want – him,

them.

Gold.

Flee through the valley

the valley of death

and it ends

arms release his waist

gold and bangles

to the sand.

"Go," he rasps,

as he rears the horse

a cloud of gold

rising on the horizon

a hand reaches and pulls

a bloodied figure

a javelin through it's shoulder

his face darkened.

"Time is too precious now."

"_You_ are too precious,"

the horse moves again

the figure in front

this time.

Racing through heat

to the village

to hide

as he curses him all the while

blood stains their cloaks

and the long

glorious white hair of one.

Into their sanctuary

his treasure in his arms

a treasure which groans in pain.

Javelin, immobile

stands menacing against white

looming angrily above a red star

"Go," he says again

his bejeweled hand

caresses his savior's cheek

leaving streaks of red.

"Let me save you

at least once,"

he cries

as his angelic likeness forms

a beautiful white light above them

a heart divided

then a cry.

"Who would I be to leave you

like this?"

purple eyes watch

vigilant

before realization dawns

"I never intended to get through this,"

green eyes watch

acquiescent

"You plan to die

in this accursed place?"

purple eyes harden

"I've lost too many people

to Kurna,

I won't lose myself

not to these spirits."

Green eyes watch calmly

"let me protect you

as you have always protected me;

my weakness is you

my strength may surprise you…

so for you,

let me do this."

The hunters heard

green eyes turn desperate

"Please, Akefia,

don't make this harder,

let me do what we both know

… must be done."

wine eyes raise

to the thatched roof

concealing tears of grief

"you won't take no for an answer,"

a statement

one he wishes he hadn't realized

"Go," again

rising, the king of thieves fled

and watched from a vantage

not too far away

Diabound awaited an order

though the order was not given

and a cry finally filled the caverns

and a scarlet cloak

became awash with light.

Purple eyes turned

and the thief was overcome

with a change of heart

as his serpent servant

attained the wings of his treasure

the white wings

of a lost angel

the wings

of Ryou Bakura – the oasis of the desert.

* * *

A/N: I thought about making this a story, then realized I didn't have time... but I kept asking "Why does Diabound have angel wings?" it just made no sense to me, then I thought "Yay! Change of Heart! Ryou!" and... yeah, I'm just full of a lot of lame. Hope you liked my little Gemshipping poem... (Pfft, who am I kidding? This isn't little at all!) 


End file.
